Silent Screams
by Sako Serberus
Summary: A girl with a life as tragic as Cain's walks into Cain's life. Cain lets her live with him. Cain falls in love with this girl. Is the girl in grave danger because of DELILAH? CainXOC
1. Silent Nights

Okay~ This is my first Major fan fic that will be published in chapters! and to clear this all up, I do not own any of the characters in this story except for the character Orchid. Sorry if all/or any of the characters are OOC(Out of Character) This is just the first chapter, and I have decided to call it "Silent Screams" You tell me if it's a good title or not, i will get the next chapter up like...right away! XD

* * *

It all started with a scream...

They barged through those oak doors. They threw him on the floor before me, he was kneeling on his hands and knees. He was crying. Tears running down his perfect skin. He slowly looked up to me, revealing his dark eyes through his long lashes. "Don't look at the lord you street scum!" He struck the boy with his whip, he fell flat on his stomach. Screaming in agony, more tears forming and falling. He slowly got back up to his hands and knees. Careful not to look to me again.

The image of him being struck played over and over in my mind, soon becoming the image of me being hit as a child. The scars started to burn at the painful memory. I kept a straight face. I knelt down to the child's level. He was shaken, scared, he was now making extra sure that he wasn't looking to me in fear of being struck again. I grabed his chin lightly forcing him to look at me with his beautiful dark eyes again.

His eyes showed pain, fear, sadness, but...They were hiding happiness. I examined the boy's features again. His face was built much like a young female's. Then I realized...

**Other POV**

After they struck me and I fell to the floor, I weakly staggered back up to my hands and knees, tears kept pouring out. I wished I hadn't attempted to steal form this Earl. Once I was back to my hands and knees. I made sure I wouldn't look at him again. He knelled down to my level, I made sure to not look at him. I didn't want to be whipped again.

He placed his hand gently on my chin, forcing me to look at him. His hand was warm, it made me feel safer. I wanted to stay here with him, but, I would be forced back on the streets, hiding who I really am. His eyes were a beautiful green, with a small tint of gold. His hair was as dark as mine. He was beautiful, I wanted to marry that beautiful Earl, just like girls around me were.

**Other POV**

I stood up. "Take him to the other room. I would like to speak with him.....Alone." I said. "As you wish Lord Cain." He said. He kicked the young one. "Get up!" He shouted. He pulled at the young one's arms forcing the child to stand on his legs. He pushed at the young one, throwing him into the other room and walked away as if I didn't see what he had just done.

I walked in, closing the doors. I turned to the young one. "What is your name?" I asked. They looked at me shocked. "M-my name?!......Nathan! My name is Nathan!" they said quickly and quietly. I smirked. "What is your **real **name?" I asked. "....What do you mean?" "Nathan" asked. I walked towards "Nathan" Getting close to Nathan, very close, Nathan was shorter then me, must only be about 15 or 16. "Nathan isn't a proper name for a girl." I said quietly. Then Nathan gasped and took a step back.

There was a short silence then Nathan sighed. "Alright.....My real name is Orchid..." She said taking off her hat, revealing her shoulder length hair and slanted bangs, being swiped to the right. I took a step towards her. "Tell me, how old you are and why you are dressed as a male." I said.

**Orchid POV**

I sighed. "I don't like to talk....but...." I started. I truly hated to talk, I hated my voice being heard. "I'm Orchid, I'm 16. I am an orphan." I started. He gasped, probably at the fact I was an orphan. I sighed.

"After my parents died in front of my own eyes. I didn't know whether I should be happy they died...or sad.... Most of my family abused me calling me 'Child from Hell' because they said I was too 'perfect' to be an angel, that I must have been a devil sent from hell to kill the innocent. My mother didn't believe that though, she believed I was an angel, a gift from god.... I had no where to go after everyone died, no one who would take me in. No where would take me in. I was forced to live on the streets. I would get beaten by women, jelouse of my beauty, they would beat me in hopes that they would ruin my beauty. Men would rape me and force me to do things I didn't want to do, because they wanted something as beautiful as me. So, I decided to hide as a boy, no woman would look at me as a boy, no man would aproach me as a boy. I was poor, cold and starving. I always watched pretty women getting married to beautiful earls, I always wished I could be one of thoes women, but no earl would love street scum like me. I started to steal from rich earls. I came upon your house, I slid inside your house unnoticed, then I was caught by that man, whipped many times, then brought to you..."

I looked up at him slowly, realizing the space between him and myself. Then I realized he was about to kiss me. I don't know why, but I covered my mouth and backed away from him...He smirked and said "Riff, please get Mary Weather." The man behind him nodded and left the room. The entire time Riff was gone, the silence between The Earl and I grew more and more akward.

"Yes big brother?!" a little girl exclaimed running in with Riff behind him. I put my hat back on my head, making me appear like a boy again. "Mary, this is Miss Orchid" he said holding his out towards me. I blushed, to slowly and lightly grabbed The Earl's hand, him leading me toward Mary. She smiled at me. "May you take her upstairs, get her bathed and dressed like like a propor lady." The Earl said. Mary smiled, grabbed my hand pulling through the big house and up the stairs.

She turned on the water to the bathtub smiling at me. Her smiling at me creeped me out, I wasn't use to people smiling at me. When the tub was filled with steaming water she turned off the water. She made me take off my clothes and get in, the water was nice. "What brings you to the Hargreves Mansion?" Mary asked. In my usual quiet tone I replied with "Don't know."

She acted as if she didn't even notice the scars on my back, legs, arms and stomach. She pretended not to notice the bruises, cuts and scrapes on my hands, feet, knees and elbows. I thanked her for acting like they weren't there.

"I think Big Brother likes you!" she said to me. I looked to her. "huh?" I replied. "He doesn't just let anyone into our house telling me to get them bathed and look proper! If he really likes you, he will let you live with us forever!" She said rinsing me off. She got off the stool and grabbed a big towel. "You can get out now!" She chimed smiling.

I was standing in a big room, covered in a towel, waiting for Mary to get "proper" clothing for me. She pulled a beautiful dress. I couldn't even describe the beauty of it.

**Cain POV**

"I wish to Marry Orchid, Riff." I said to him. "But she's so young Milord." Riff replied. "She is only a year younger then me Riff. Though as you saw she was reluctant to kiss me earlier." I said. "As I said, She's young, she was probably scared and confused." Riff replied as we walked to the stairs.

Mary skipped down the stairs to me. "She's ready!" Mary chimed at me. I gave Mary a small smile. I looked to the top of the stairs to see Orchid in a Maroon and Purple Orchid dress. She walked down the stairs so gracefully, as if she had done it a billion times before. I held out my hand to help her down the last bit of stairs. "You look beautiful." Kissing her hand. I could see her blush. I found her blushing cute. Come this way. I said leading her into a room sitting her down on the couch taking a seat next to her. Mary happily poured the tea for us. She handed Orchid her glass "Here you go!" She chimed smiling to her. Orchid took her tea nodding to Mary Weather. Victor once again barged into the room.

**Orchid POV**

"Yes Victor?" He asked sipping his tea. I was trembling from the fear of him hurting me again. "Where is the boy Lord Cain?" He asked. "Right here." The Earl said. He looked around. I see no one but this beautiful young girl." He said smiling and winking to me. '_Ew...'_ I thought in my head. "This is the 'Street Scum' Boy." The Earl said setting his hand on my lap. I started to blush from him setting his hand on my lap.

"This can't be the boy! This is a girl!" Victor shouted. "I can't make it any more clear, this is the boy you saw moments before. If you would like me to prove it to you, she can show you the cuts you gave her from whipping her. I wish to take her in, she is going to live here, with me." The Earl said. Victor shook his head leaving the room, and the house mumbling "It's impossible" to him self over and over. I was shocked, The Earl was really letting me live here.

**Cain POV**

I smiled to myself. Then Oscar walked in. I looked to him. "Hey guys!" He shouted. Smiling his dumb founded smile. He set his hand on Mary's head "There's Mary Weather! Don't forget to eat and sleep so you can grow up proper fo-" Orchid choked on her tea, I patted her back to help clear her air way. I looked back to Oscar, He stood there with his hand on Mary's head but his eyes were set and stuck on Orchid. Orchid finally stopped coughing, I grabbed a napkin and gently wiped her mouth off. She blushed again.

Oscar stumbled to stand up straight and walk over to Orchid. "Hello there! I'm Oscar!" He said smiling taking her hand and kissing it. Still holding her hand he took a seat on the other side of Orchid. "What's your name?" He asked her. She was still blushing, but stayed silent. "Not so big on talking, eh? That's okay! Silent girls really aren't for me!" He said standing up. "But you're lucky you're beautiful, maybe you an I can spend some time alone together!" He said winking to her and walking out with Mary Weather following him shouting "You're suck a sick pervert!"

"May I walk around this house? I wish to get to know it..." She said quietly. I nodded. "Of course."

* * * * *

I was also walking around the house. Then I heard Orchid's voice echoing through the hall way, then I saw her, she was mumbling lines from Romeo and Juliet. "Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer." She mumbled. "O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do. They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair." I replied, I startled her, causing her to jump a bit. "Y-you know Shakespeare?" She asked me. "Of course, but of course, I only liked his tragedies." I replied walking to her.

**Orchid POV**

I decided to continue on with the lines. "Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake." I replied. "Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged." He said, and while he was saying it, He backed me into the nearest wall,pinning me there. Kissing me when he finished his line. My eyes widened and I blushed really badly, but then I realized something. A Beautiful Earl was kissing me. My eyes slowly closed, I timidly but willingly placed my hand on Lord Cain's cheeks.

**Mary Weather POV**

I skipped down the hall with Riff following me, then I saw it. Cain was kissing Orchid! I was about to speak up, but then Riff covered my mouth pulling me away from the two. I was kicking and thrashing, trying to get away. There was no way I was letting that strange girl take away my Big Brother! No matter how nice she could be!

**Cain POV**

I pressed my own body against hers causing her to gasp, giving me the perfect opportunity to slip my tongue into her mouth. I explored every corner of her mouth, when I was satisfied, I inched away from her face, only for her to grab the back of my head and pull me back into the kiss, this shocked me, but I wasn't stopping it. She slipped her tounge into my mouth exploring and doing as she pleased. Then she finally broke the kiss, I softly bit her lip before we fully parted.

She was blushing like mad. I smiled to her. "Let me show you you're new room." I said, escorting her to the bed rooms. "This is my room." I said gesturing to it. "You may have the one across from it." I said gesturing to the one right across the hall from mine. She nodded. "If you need anything at any point in the night, feel free to come in." I said and I walked into my own room, closing the door behind me, seeing Orchid walk to her new room before the door was completely shut. I sat on my bed. "I kissed her..." I say to Riff. Riff smiled "That's a good thing." Riff replied. Riff helped me out of my clothes, I got into bed and Riff shut off the lights and left. A lot like how a mother helps a child to bed.

* * * * *

Father was whipping me again, it burned. I soon found my self sitting up in my room, panting, relieved that it was only a dream. I heard someone scream, I didn't want to get up though. A few moments later Orchid timidly opened the door slightly. "I'm awake." I say. She nodded and walked into my room closing the door behind her. All she wore for night wear wasn't the traditional and proper night gown but instead, just panties and a simple shirt.

I could feel myself blush from seeing so much of her. She sat on the edge of my bed, her back to me, trying to hide her tears. "Orchid?" I ask placing my hand on her shoulder. She suddenly turned around hugging me and crying. "It was horrible!! I dreamed that my father tired to kill me!!" She managed to say through her tears.

I hugged her around the waist, and stroked her hair, trying to calm her down. "Don't worry, I have horrible dreams all the time, I wake up each night, releived, that it was only a dream." I whisper to her. She wasn't crying, she was trying to calm her self down now. I lightly kissed her neck, causing her gasp and speed up her breathing.

I smiled and kissed it again. "You and me-" I kiss her neck again "Are a lot alike" I say. "H-how s...so?" She asked. I imagined her bright red, blushing face. "Our pasts involve our father's abusing us, saying we're from hell. We were whipped each night, and now out pasts haunt us in our dreams." I say kissing the side of her neck and slowly leaving a trail of kissing going to her collar bone. "R-really? You're father did?" She said, her breathing was still fast, I could hear her heart pounding.

I smiled. "Yes, he would call me 'Son of the Devil.'" I kissed her collar bone again. "Each night he would whip me saying he was 'Cleansing me of my sins'" I trailed my lips up her neck to her lips, not touching, but close to touching. "I've got the scars to prove it." I continue.

"You know, every night I spent with a woman, so they wouldn't find out about my scars, I would leave before they woke. Yes, it was mean, but I don't want them to see my scars, bringing up my past is hard." I explained to her. "I know how it is to protect your own past from seeing the light of day..." She whispered. "heh, but if you fall asleep with me, I promise I won't leave you before morning." I offer.

I could see her bright red blush in the dim lighting. She was probably trying to think over my offer, to spend the rest of the night with me or hide in her room again.

**Orchid POV**

"Heh, but if you fall asleep with me, I promise I won't leave you before morning." Lord Cain whispers to me. I blushed really bad at this point. I was trying to figure out if Lord Cain really just offered to spend the night with him, or if he was just kidding. "P....Promise?" I ask timidly. I could see the outline of his smile. He kissed my lips softly and whispered in my ear. "Promise." and lightly bit my ear, causing a small moan to escape my lips.

I covered my mouth blushing super badly. I heard him laugh. "Cute." is all he said. Lord Cain moved over to make room for me. He held up the blanked to let me in. Then I saw that he wore nothing to sleep. I gasped and covered my eyes when I saw it. He laughed. "Catch you by surprise?" He teased.

Slowly uncovering my eyes, I got into the sheets and slowly layed down. Lord Cain layed beside me, hugging me like a teddy bear. I blushed a bit, and soon fell asleep.

* * *

You tell me how the first chapter was, please reveiw!! it will help me develop the story better!! And once again, sorry if any or all the charaters are/were OOC in all or any parts of the story!


	2. Nightmares Alive

2nd Chapter in silent screams because my friend. *coughcoughpandacoughcough* wanted me to put the next one up!! XD hope you enjoy!!

* * *

I awoke the next morning. In Lord Cain's room. Alone. I was....Disapointed. Why? Because Lord Cain promised me. He promised he wouldn't leave me alone in the morning. I felt anger. I got out of bed. Instead of putting on a dress. I put on my old clothes. My boy clothes. I walked down the stairs. Looking like "Street Scum" again.

Then I saw Lord Cain. "Orchid? Why are you in those clothes again?" The Earl Questioned. "Because I clearly can't trust you. I can't stay in a place surrounded by people I can't trust." I answered.

**Cain's POV**

I bit my lip. "What do you mean?" I questioned. "You promised." She answered. "I....Promised?" I questioned. "You promised!!" She yelled at me. A single tear rolled down her cheek. I walked to her. "Orchid...You should understand more then anyone. I don't want anyone to see my scars." I answered. She was silent for a moment. "No, I don't know. Why? Because the world has seen my scars, cuts and bruises. But. There's one thing they didn't see that you did. You saw the cuts and bruises on my heart. You were trying to help heal those ones, by treating me the way I wish other beautiful Earls would....I don't know why you were being so nice to me." She explained, tears rolling down her cheeks. I huged her.

"Orchid. I was and am being nice to you because you're a lot like me. I fell for you..." I admitted to her. She pushed me away.

**Orchid POV**

I pushed him away. "I don't need your sweet words. Their just lies to keep me here, as if I were a doll." I said walking away "I'm not a doll!! I'm a girl! Well...I guess I'm a boy again..." I said andwalked out of the giant house.

Oddly enough, it was pouring out. That didn't stop me from leaving. It never did and never will. I continued walking. And there I was. Back to where I was before I met that Earl. People throwing weird looks at me, trying to frame me of stealing. They knew who I was.... "Nathan." Is who they think I am.

**Cain POV**

Strange. After she left, it was pouring rain out. I knew that wouldn't stop her from leaving. But I also knew I couldn't just sit here and let the only person who could understand my pain just walk out of my life. "Riff." I called out. "Yes?" He answered. "We need to find her....Right away." I answered. "........Of course sir."

We searched for two days. Nothing. We couldn't find her. On the third day, when I was just about to give up, I found her, she was hurt. Badly. She was coated in her own blood. I ran to her. "Orchid!" I kneeled down and layed her head on my lap. "Are you okay?!" She was weak. Very weak. She was clutching on to life. I picked her up and took her home.

I ran through the doors. "Riff!" I shouted. Orchid was still bleeding. "Riff!!" I yelled louder. He came up to me. "She's dying! Please....We need to save her...." I said.

* * *

o.o' this one is shorter one, but I had to split up there so i would freak you guys out!! :3 because im mean that way!! XD review please!!


	3. Dreams Collide

Panda REALLY wants another chapter! so I'm putting one more!! XD enjoy and reveiw!!

* * *

I walked into the room. There she was. Laying in bed, asleep. Though she was bandaged up, she still looked flawless and beautiful.

Funny thing. When I met her, I was just going to use her as a pawn to see if Delilah would come to kill her to ruin my life farther. But...the last two days, I found out, I think I really do love her. Love her more then I loved Suzette. I had prayed that she loved me back. I know I will marry her, but in secrecy, to protect her from Delilah, meaning she would stay as just Orchid and I would remain as an Earl. Until Delilah was over and done with we could become Duke and Duchess Hargreaves. God knows when or....If that day would come....

**Orchid POV**

There I was. Holding hand with Lord Cain. "Do you Orchid, Take Earl Cain Hargreave to be your husband?" Asked the man who was getting Lord Cain and I married. "I do." I said. The day had finally came. I was marrying a beautiful, young Earl. "And do you Cain, take Orchid to be your wife?" He asked. Lord Cain opened his lips to answer. I was excited, wanting him to say "I do" already so we could be married.

"I...." Lord Cain started. "I.....Don't." He said. I was shocked to hear this. My ears ringing. "I would never marry street scum!" He said, pushing me to the ground. My head was in pain, I couldn't believe what was happening, my dreams were comming true, everything I wanted was coming true. Then he denied me, telling me I was nothing more the Street Scum.

"I would never such an ugly girl!" He said. The man handed Lord Cain a knife. I looked to see Lord Cain's face, full of hate, and an evil smile. He took that knife and plunged it deep into my heart.

I woke up. I sat up and looked around, it was all a dream. "You're awake." Lord Cain said. I looked to see him sitting beside my bed. "Where......Where am...I?" I asked. Realizing I was covered in bandages. "What happened?! I thought I was dead!" I said, shocked. Lord Cain stood up and kissed my forehead. "You're at home. I don't know what happened. All I know is that I found you." He started and held my hands.

"Lord Cain-" I started, but he cut me off with his lips. I blushed deeply. He parted from me. I looked in straight in his golden-green eyes.

**Cain POV**

She looked into my eyes and I looked deeply into her flawless, dark brown eyes. "Please....Call me Cain, no more of calling me 'Earl', 'Lord Cain,' just....Cain. I insist." I said calmingly. I kissed her hands. "Orchid...." I started, looking at her hands. "I've only known you for a few short days, but....It feels as though I've known you for a life time...." I continued. She looked at me, wondering what I was getting to. "Orchid....I was hoping that...You would accept my request in marriage...?" I asked.

**Orchid POV**

"Orchid....I was hoping that...You would accept my request in marriage...?" He asked me. I was shocked, but excited, Cain had just asked me to marry him. I hugged him around his neck. "Yes!" I said kissing him on the lips. I broke the kiss. "A billion times yes!" I said.

If another street scum child had asked me if I had fallen in love with Cain, I would have denied it, but, because I'm not street scum, there's no reason to deny it. I had fallen in love with Cain. Even though we had known each other for a few short days, I knew I had love Cain, I guess that's what love is about, knowing your feelings.

"But...To protect you, we must be married in secrecy, meaning you remain as Orchid and I remain as Earl Cain. Just until the danger is over and done with. After that, you and I can be known as Duke and Duchess Hargreaves." Cain said. "Duke and Duchess Hargreaves..." I repeated. I liked the sound of that.

* * * * *

My dreams were comming true, I was marrying a beautiful Earl, no. I was marrying Cain Hargreaves. But, why must we be married in secrecy? What kind of danger could be out there? Could it involve.... Death?


	4. Tricks and Giggles

Hope you're happy Panda!!! XD

* * *

**Cain POV**

"Huh? A letter?" I exclaimed. It was a letter from the Cromwell's, inviting me to their home. "Do you wish to go Milord?" Riff asked. I saw Orchid eavesdropping on me. I smiled. "Of course. The Cromwell's need to meet my fiancée and little sister." I said.

The next day we left. Orchid was tired, she didn't get much sleep last night. She was sound asleep on my lap the entire time. I could see Mary glaring at her. "Mary?" I asked. She looked to me instantly. "Yes brother?" she asked. "Do you not like Orchid?" I asked. "W-what? No of course not. Orchid is nice!" She lied to me. I smiled. "Then you'll be okay if I told you I was going to be married to her in a few days?" I asked.

**Mary Weather POV**

I was shocked to hear what Cain had just said. Was he telling the truth? Was he really going to marry her? "Th...That's great!" I managed to choke up. He smiled and stroked her hair. "She's the one I love, I must alway keep her safe." He looked at me. "From any danger." He continued. I couldn't let Cain marry her! She just didn't sit right in my books.

**Orchid POV**

The carriage stopped suddenly. I fell of the seat I was laying on and woke up. Cain got down off his seat to assist me. "Are you okay?" He asked. I got up and looked to then nodded. He got up and opened the doors.

**Cain POV**

"...What happened?" I asked as I stepped out with Orchid following me closely. "S..Sorry sir, something flew in front of the carriage. I didn't run it over though." The driver said. I looked up ahead. "A...Person?!" I exclaimed walking to her, Orchid still following me. "Are you okay?" I asked as I approached the girl. She looked up at me, Orchid and Mary with a bird in her mouth. I heard Orchid gasp and Mary scream. "She's possessed!" I hear the driver yell. She lunged forward trying to attack Orchid. "Orchid!" I yelled. I moved between her and Orchid to save her.

"Lukia!" Some one yelled out snapping their fingers. I suppose her name was Lukia, and just like that Lukia fell unconscious. With a man catching her. "Who-" I started. "Never mind me, you'll see me again, the mansion is just up ahead."

* * * * *

The four of us walked into the mansion. Orchid holding onto my arm, being nervous and shy as ususal. "Cain?!....Cain! I hardly recognized you! I haven't seen you in so long! This must be the young Mary Weather!" Lord Comwell said. "Pleased to meet you Lord Cromwell" Mary said curtsying. He laughed. "Please, call me Leonard!" he offered. His eyes feel upon Orchid hiding behind me. "Eh? And who is this?" He asked moving me aside revealing Orchid.

She backed away a step. "Leonard, this is Orchid." I said. "And what brings her here with you?" He questioned examining her. "She is living with me in the Hargreaves mansion." I started. I lowered my voice slightly. "We are engaged to be married." I said. "Married?!" He exclaimed. "But she looks so young! She's lucky she's as beautiful as she is! And to be marrying you!" He continued, and kept going on about how lucky she was to be marrying into the Hargreaves family, and continueing about starting a family.

I looked to Orchid, she looked nervous being attacked with all the things Uncle Leonard was saying. She looked to me. I smiled and winked at her. Causing her to blush a bit. Then a short person with a bag on his head as a mask came in, trying to attack Orchid.

"This is a cursed place!" He growled "Leave!" He yelled at Orchid. She was shocked, she backed away from him slowly. "I said **leave**!" He yelled and leaped to attack her. I grabbed the rope around his mask and pulled it off. "That's no way to introduce yourself to a lady." I said. "You're one to talk! Let me go!" He shouted struggling. "Emile!" A lady shouted. "Sorry about that, Emile is Lukia's step brother!" She said. "Now say sorry to the lady!" She shouted at Emile. "She's not here!" He shouted. We all looked around, Emile was right, she had run off.

**Orchid POV **

Much like myself, I took off and walked around the house, familiarizing myself with this place. I stopped and touched my forehead and leaned against the nearest wall. "This is just too hard to get use to..." I mumbled to myself.

* * * * *

A couple days passed, the weirdest things happened. Being locked in rooms, red butterflies, possessed people, and a seance, I honestly think this house is something other worldly. I was walking around the Cromwell mansion. Then I saw Cain and.....Lukia?!

Cain had pinned Lukia like he had done to me. Then I saw it. He was kissing her! I felt tears welling up in my eyes. That was my beautiful Earl....Kissing another woman! She pushed him away, running away, past me. I saw him with this devilish grin, smiling at me. I ran, passed him. Crying.

I sat in the guest room. Hugging a pillow. "Maybe his father was right! Maybe he is a Devil Child!" I said. "He should just die!" I shouted. This is why I've never had a love, people hate me or they back stab me. "...It hurts a lot more then he thought..."

I didn't feel like going to dinner after what I saw, the last thing I needed was sitting next to that Earl and have him either pretend that never happened, dump me, or flirt with Lukia. Instead I walked around. I walked by the dinning room, hearing everyone's conversation. I stopped and listened to them. I soon found myself with my ear pressed to the door.

"I wish to marry Lukia." I heard that Earl say. I covered my mouth to keep me from screaming. I turned around to see a giant wine rack. I chugged a bottle or two, soon getting drunk, I grabbed one then barged into the dinning room.

Everyone looked shocked. I smiled. Being drunk made it hard to stand up. I fell against the door frame spilling some of the wine on the carpet. I giggled. I started walking to the table. "A-..Are you drunk?!" that Earl asked. Clearly shocked. "Yes I am! Thanks for noticing!" I exclaimed. I guess I'm a lot more out going when I'm drunk.

"So....." I looked at the wine bottle I was holding staring at it trying to remember that Earl's name. "Cain! That's it!" I laughed "Cain!" I said walking to him and Lukia. "I couldn't help but-" I tripped over my own foot and spilled a little more on the carpet. I giggled again. "What was I saying again?" I asked "....Oh right! I couldn't help but hear.....That you asked to marry Lukia." I said. I started laughing.

"It's funny, because I thought a couple days ago....." I took a big gulp on wine "You asked me....To marry you, you said you loved me and that you would never hurt me." I started to laugh again. "I guess.."

I started to fall to the ground. Only to be caught by that Earl. He stood me up, took away my wine. I reached for it. "That's mine!" I whined. "No more for you." He said. He looked to everyone at the table. "I'm sorry for Orchid's behavior, I would have never imagined this from her." He said pulling me out of the room.

I looked back. "Where are we going?" I asked him. He took me to guest room we were sharing. He closed the door and pinned me to the wall. I laughed. "Look. Orchid. I'm not really going to marry Lukia, it's all just a part of my plan." that Earl said. I laughed. "That makes no sense! No. You make no sense, one second you're in love with me, then Lukia and now me **again**?!" I say.

"No. I never loved Lukia and never will." He continued. I shook my head to get rid of some of my confusion from being drunk. I laughed. "You're lucky I fell for you. **Lord** Cain Hargreaves." I said, forcing my lips to his. He didn't push me away, he let me kiss him.

I forced my tongue into his mouth, doing as I pleased. Soon, I found myself undoing his shirt, more then likely because I was drunk. After I pulled his shirt off he pulled himself away. I did a puppy face. "What?" I asked. "It's not right to take advantage of you if you're drunk."

I pulled him back to me by the rim of his pants. "I pulled the bottle out of his hand and held it up to him. "Then **this** would make it even." I said with a devilish grin. Once again he pulled away from me. "Orchid, no, we're not going to that while we're drunk. It's just not right." He continued. I got mad. "...**Fine**!" I shouted and stormed out of the room.

I had heard that Earl calling my name, wanting me to go back, but I wasn't going to. This is the second time he had hurt me! I walked out of the mansion. The butterflies were every where. They looked beautiful under the moon light. The beauty cheered me up.

I held out my finger, one of the butterflies landed on it. I smiled and started to sing. I honestly didn't feel drunk anymore. Weird. Was that normal? I wouldn't know, that was my frist time ever getting drunk.

I heard yelling coming from the roof. I looked up to see Emile and Cain. Cain was telling Emile something, I ignored them and continued to sing and watch the butterflies. Withing a few minutes I heard a loud crash and turned around to see Emile.

I stared at his body laying there, blood everywhere, his body crushed from the impact of the fall. I could only hear my own thoughts, but slowly I started to hear some one yelling. It became louder. Where was is coming from? Who was it? At that moment, it was just me and Emile's dead, lifeless body. I heard it it hit me. I looked up and saw Cain, He was yelling.

It turned out Emile jumped off, killing himself. I don't quite know why he jumped, he just.... Did. Cain was getting into the carriage, I knew he blamed himself. I walked up to him and set my hand on his shoulder. "It wasn't your fault." I said comforting.

**Cain POV**

I set my hand on top of hers. "It was the Hargreaves Curse." I said. "What's that?" She asked. "The Hargreaves curse is when a Hargreaves cares or loves another person....They die..." I said, letting Orchid into the carriage and following her. Mary already being in there. I closed the door. "Well then, you mustn't love me. I haven't died." She said coldly to me.

Why was she mad at me? Because I denied her when she wanted more of me? Because I asked to marry Lukia? "That's a lie. I love you so much Orchid. I'm still marrying you." I took her hands and moved close to her. I kissed her cheek. "I wont let the Hargreaves Curse touch you." I said resting my lips on her cheek whispering. She was blushing, I could tell. I was telling the truth, I wasn't going to let that curse touch her.


	5. Poisoned Secrets

**Orchid  
**

When we got back the mansion, it was late. Riff carried Marry in because she fell asleep. Cain helped me to his room. I got undressed to my undershirt and underwear. Then I realized Cain was watching me. I blushed deeply.

Cain got into bed. I followed. I laid my head against his chest. I listened to the steady beating of his heart. "Promise not to leave me this time?" I whispered. He stroked my hair and whispered "Promise." "In the morning, I will show you my scars if you show me yours." I offered. He chuckled. I smiled and fell asleep.

* * * * *

I woke up in the morning. I felt Cain's arms tighten around me. I smiled. He had stayed this time. I nuzzled him smiling. He kissed my head. "Just as I promised." He whispered. I closed my eyes and breathed in his sweet sent. He was a good guy. He was mine.

I lightly felt his back. Feeling the indent of every scar he had. He sat up, I stayed laying down, I could see his back, it was full of whip lash scars. I sat up beside him. "You know why I have my scars, I know why you have yours. I think that's fair. But, I haven't seen yours." He said.

I nodded, turned around and lifted up the back of my shirt, exposing my scars. There was three times more then Cain had. Some where fresh from Victor. He touched one of the fresh ones. It burned, I cringed slightly. When he felt me cringe he pulled away.

I pulled down my shirt. "There's so much more then mine..." Cain started. "I guess...But after a while.... Being whipped doesn't hurt as much..." I said quietly getting out of bed. I put on a dress. Cain had somehow got me a closet full of dresses, I haven't even worn half of them. I brushed out my short hair, then turned to Cain. "I"m going to take a walk before the streets gets busy." I said calmly. Cain nodded and I walked out of the room walking down the giant stair case. Walking out of the Mansion.

I walked down the allies I use to hide in. I touched the familiar brick walls. "Heh, I guess those days are over....Thanks to Cain..." I said to myself. Suddenly someone grabbed me from behind. I tried to scream but my mouth had been covered. "Be sure to tell Cain this is just a warning, in regards from DELILAH." A man whispered.

**Cain  
**

Orchid has been gone for a while, nearly 3 hours now. I decided to go find her with Riff, leaving Mary to be watched by Oscar. I couldn't think of where she could be. "Master!" Riff yelled, peering down an ally. I went into the ally. There was Orchid, laying there, she looked sick, she was gasping for air.

"Orchid! What happened?!" I questioned as I keeled down resting her against me. I gasped for air. "A man came up behind me....." She coughed. "He forced me to drink something, he left me here, everything around me soon became cloudy." she continued. I could smell poison on her breath. I knew exactly what one is was, I grabbed a vile from my jacket. "Here, drink this. It will rid your body of the poison." I said handing her the vile.

She took a small sip and nearly spit it out. I laughed. "It's going to taste bad, but you're going to need it if you want to live." I said. She nodded and drank it all, forcing herself to keep it down. She the antidote caused Orchid to fall asleep, I picked her up bridal style and nodded to Riff. "Let's take her home." I said.

When we got back, I went up to our room and laid her on the bed, walked out and let her rest. It was best.

**Orchid**

I twisted my head side to side, there was a searing pain in my throat, a burning sensation, I tried to swallow. I couldn't. I tried to scream. I couldn't. Everything I screamed was silent. A silent scream. I was laying an a steel table, the only thing I could see was a bright light, and blackness. Then a dark haired man walked up.

He set a finger to his lips signing to stay quiet. I knew his name, but... I couldn't remember, he told me something important, I couldn't remember. Everything about this man I couldn't remember. I knew it was important, I couldn't remember it. The pain in my throat hurt too much for me try and figure it out.

The man wore glasses, had dark, well kept hair, funny thing, he looked kind-of like Cain. But at the same time, he didn't.

Then, the man who had poisoned me came up on the other side of me. He had, sand blond hair and wore a hospital mask and glasses. He help up a scalpel. Looked at the other man for approval. The dark haired man nodded and said something, but every word was silenced, I couldn't hear anything they said.

This was a true nightmare. Then, the sand blond took the scalpel and started to slice my throat open, I was still awake. I tried to scream, but nothing was heard. I tried to push him away. My arms wouldn't move at all. I tried to cry. No tears would form.

I sat up screaming. Looking around, I was safe, I felt my throat, it was normal, everything that just happened was just a dream. Cain ran into the room. "What is it?!" He yelled. "S-sorry....Bad dream..." I said timidly. He sat down beside me on the bed.

"How are you feeling?" He asked. "Fine." I said. That dream made me realize. The man that poisoned me, I did know him, he had told me something important! But what?! "I remembered something..." I started. "What did you remember?" He asked. "The man who poisoned me.... Before he did, he said something....." I started. "What did he say?" He asked grabbing my hand. "He said....' Be sure to tell Cain this is just a warning, in regards from Delilah...." I repeated. Cain gasped. "Delilah?! This means they know about our engagement, meaning you are in danger." He said. I looked to him. "I promised not to let the Hargreaves Curse touch you, and I also promise to not let Delilah touch you." Cain said. He stood up and walked out.

I wondered. Who or...What was Delilah, and what did I have to do with them? Why was I in danger. I knew there was something Cain was hiding from me. I was going to find out what it was.

* * *

Sorry, for this one being so short!! I'm kinda still sick so I couldn't really write a lot, but I will make sure the next one is longer! ^^"


	6. Unravelling Time

I slowly snook down stairs, in hopes to over hear something about Delilah. Nothing.

Cain was just talking about the wedding happening tomorrow. No matter what, I was going to find out. Even if it meant death. Normally I would leave and see if I could find any answers on the streets, but unfortunately, Cain won't let me out anymore because I always seem to get hurt when I leave the house.

I walked back up to the bedroom. Trying to remember what that man had told me. I knew it was important and that I needed to remember what it was. I paced around the big room. No luck, I couldn't even remember the man's name, let alone what he had told me.

Both men had told me something important, I couldn't remember what either of them had told me or their names.

Then suddenly it hit me. I remembered. Their named and what they had told me. I knew what DELILAH was. I smiled I knew what I had to do. Then I turned around to the opened window to see him there. He grabbed me and silenced me. He whispered in my ear. "We can't have you remembering yet, too early." he whispered. Then injected me with something. Everything went black.

**Cain **

I heard a crash from up stairs. Orchid was up there. I raced up the stairs and ran into the room, There stood Jizabelle. Orchid in his arms. "Get away from her!" I shouted. He held up a single finger. Silencing me. "Don't want to mouth off the man holding your fiancée, now do you?" He teased.

I shut my mouth. He was holding her bridal style, he hugged her close and smelled her sweet scent. I flinched slightly. "Ah. Found your weakness." He teased. "Get away from her." I hissed. He took one step towards me. "Or what? You can't hurt me, but-" He pulled out a knife. "-I can hurt your fiancée here."

He glided the blade lightly across her delicate skin. I took a half step towards them. "Watch your actions Earl, you don't want me to ruin your bride's perfect face." he said. I flinched. "What do you want from her?" I questioned. He smiled. "Oh, just the truth...." He said "Your death..." He muttered.

"Leave her alone Jizabelle, she has nothing to do with you or me!" I said. "Actually, she has a lot to do with you. Me. Delilah. Father. You just can't see it. You're blinded by love Cain, she's not who you think she is." He said. "She's exactly who I think she is. She's everything I want and more." I said.

He walked to the bed. Set her down, stroked her short hair, and kissed her forehead. "Go ahead and think what you want. You're falling for their lies." He said leaving.

**Orchid**

I sat up in the bed. Cain was in the room. "What happened?" I asked. Cain shook his head. "Nothing you need to know about." He said. I glared at him slightly. "You're never going to tell me are you? And you're never going to tell me about Delilah either, are you? You're never going to let me leave this mansion every again, right?"

He stayed silent for a moment, thinking of what to say. "You don't need to know, it's none of your business." Cain said. I stood up. "It clearly is if Jizabelle is attacking me and injecting me with poison!" I shouted. Cain froze. "H-....How do you know his name?" He questioned me.

I shook my head. "I... I don't know...." I muttered. "I don't know!!" I shouted grabbing my hair. "I just don't know..." I said, lessening the grip on my hair. "How could you not know?" He questioned. "You must have met him before!" he accused. I shook my head wildly. I tried to scream, but I couldn't. My screams were muted. I gasped, Cain still yelling at me.

I backed away. He kept yelling, I was scared. Why was he yelling? I thought he loved me, lovers don't yell at each other. I tried yelling back at him, but everything I said wouldn't come out. I tried to cry, no tears could form. Nothing was right. I didn't want to be hear, I ran past Cain to the door, ripping it open.

I sat up looking around. It was all fake, I was okay. Cain wasn't mad at me. I sighed of relife. I could speak again. I slowly got out of bed. My feet touching the cold, hard floor, I walked out of the room, walking down the cold marble stairs.

I found Cain staring out the window. I walked up behind him, placing my hand on his shoulder. He turned around and held me in his arms. "I wish we could have snow, I love snow..." I said. Cain nodded. Silence grew. "Who or... What is Delilah, Cain?" I questioned. He pulled away from me. He held a cold harsh stare into my eyes. I kept my expression strong and determined.

"Tell me Cain, You can't hid the truth any longer," I said. He sighed. "I don't quite know yet. I honestly don't know a lot about them," he said. I blinked. "What do you know?" I asked. "Their just interested in my sadness and death. That's why I was trying to hide you." He told me. "So that's why you're trying to protect me..." I said. "Yes, but they know about us, you're no longer safe..."

I nodded. "I understand." Riff walked in. "Lord, the wedding is ready." He said. Cain nodded. I slept for a day, meaning the wedding was now.

* * * * *

The wedding was simple, an alter, reverend, Riff, Marry and of course, the bride and groom. It was final, Cain and I were married, to death do us part. And with Delilah around, who knows whoes going to die, or when?

I hugged Cain, but, he pushed me away. I looked to him. "What?" I asked. He shook his head. "I don't want you to get hurt because of me Orchid... I think this may have been a mistake..." He said, I stared at him in shock. "A- are you trying to let me go?!" I yelled. "Sorry..." he muttered. "No..." I said.

"Leave!" He shouted. I was stunned, I couldn't move. "LEAVE!!" He shouted even louder, taking a swing at me. I dogged it and ran out the front door.

**Cain**

Two months had passed. Maybe I made another mistake? Maybe she was already dead? I pushed those thoughts out of my head. But I couldn't shake the feeling that she was gone... I had to know. "Riff." I said. "We need to find her, I need to know she's okay." I said. He nodded. We left. We searched through common allies of London. Nothing.

It ended with a scream.

I heard blood curdling screams. I sprinted, by then time I got there, the screams had ceased, but there layed a lifeless body. I gasped. I moved in closer, there she was, laying there, cold, lifeless and dead. I started to cry. She died.

Oddly, when I sat there, crying over her body, it started to snow. She told me the day we got married that she loved snow.

It ended with a scream. Her silent scream.

* * *

And that's the end of Silent Screams! Sorry just HAD to end it this way and this soon!! ^^" so don't kill me for it!! just love the story, and believe me, there will be more for god child, and cain and Orchid!! :3


End file.
